


Whipped and Blended

by taejiminel



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taejiminel/pseuds/taejiminel
Summary: Hyejeong is a regular at a cafe where Seolhyun is a newly hired barista. a.k.a. the Coffee Shop AU.Is this trope overused? Yes. Am I still going to write it? HELL YEAH!Listen to Shin Jimin's Love Anatomy while reading: https://soundcloud.com/treeforreal/love-anatomy
Relationships: Kim Chanmi/Seo Yuna, Kim Seolhyun/Shin Hyejeong
Kudos: 18





	Whipped and Blended

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic, so please forgive any mistakes! A collaboration with Aurell for the artwork. 😁

Yuna was manning the cashier and going through her usual routine, but her mind is worried for Seolhyun. Understandable, since she basically vouched for her girlfriend’s sister and she doesn’t want her to mess up on her first day of work.

“Welcome to FNC Cafe, may I take your— oh, hi, it’s you!" She cheerfully said while waving at the customer. "The usual mocha frappe blended with whipped cream?” Hyejeong nodded. So she took a cup and wrote Hyejeong’s name and drink on it.

“Why are you having to go today instead of for here?”

“I have a meeting at 9 and I’m almost running late.” The tall girl replied with a smile after sparing a glance at her wristwatch.

“Alright, I’ll ask the barista to make it quick for you. Seol, make this one first, please! That would be 5,500 won.” She winked charmingly at Hyejeong after she heard a quick 'Got it!' from the preparation counter.

“You’re the best. And this is why you’re my favorite.”

“Of course. Only for our regulars, you know. Here’s your receipt. Have a nice day!”

After thanking her, Hyejeong walked over to the claim counter and opted to check her e-mails on the phone while waiting for her drink. She’s still sleepy and is currently regretting staying up until dawn watching dramas last night, which is the reason why she had a rushed morning just so she won’t be late. No more than a minute passed when a barista arrived and placed a drink on a to-go holder with a straw on the side.

“Mocha frappe with whipped cream for—,“ Seolhyun stopped mid-sentence as she finally looked up and saw the customer’s face.

Hyejeong reached for her order but noticed that the whipped cream was placed as a topping instead of being blended. She was about to mention it, but upon looking at the girl behind the counter, she opted not to after seeing the funny expression on her face.

“—Hyejeong?” Seolhyun finally finished after blushing, blinking, gulping, biting her lip, and looking down at the counter top trying to hide her embarrassment.

A lot of things started running through Hyejeong’s mind, but right now she can’t afford to waste any more time. So she just smiled, took her cup, said thanks, and walked out of the cafe.

“Hey Seol, did you blend the whipped cream on that mocha frappe I told you to make?” Yuna asked when she remembered that she didn’t write ‘blended’ on the cup, as she’s used to knowing it and preparing it herself. When she didn’t get an answer, she glanced at the claim counter and saw the girl standing still with her head hung low. She started heading towards her.

“Ya, Seolhyun.” She snapped a finger in front of her face. Seolhyun was startled for a second before finally facing her. “I asked if you blended the whipped cream on that mocha frappe for Hyejeong.”

“What?”

“Crap! You didn’t, did you?”

“You didn’t tell me to! And there’s no ‘blended’ written on the cup.”

“Oh God, right. I was worrying about you but I ended up being the one to mess up because of overthinking.” Yuna said with a facepalm. “Wait, did she not ask for it to be blended?"

"No, she didn't," Seolhyun said nervously.

"Yeah, I didn’t hear anything. It's probably because she's in a hurry. Why are you standing here frozen and dazed like she just scolded you or something?”

"She just said thanks and left! Nothing else happened," Seolhyun responded quickly and proceeded to the sink and started cleaning up.

"Really? That's weird. She always wants them blended, though. You better take note of that, since she's a regular too."

"What?" she turned her head and looked at Yuna as if she just fired her from the job.

She narrowed her eyes, because Seolhyun's being weird and she doesn't understand why. "I said remember that she always wants her whipped cream blended because she's a regular and you'll probably be preparing her drinks often."

Seolhyun's panicked look confused her even more, but she just dismissed it and went back to the cashier. Jimin, their store manager, walked out of the inner working station and started explaining. "I've just witnessed how our new girl right here, dropped her jaw the first time she saw Hyejeong's face," she said while chuckling and stood right beside Seolhyun. Yuna was about to laugh but bit her lip instead; she can now see why Seolhyun was acting the way she did a while ago.

"Manager Shin!" Seolhyun paused her washing and immediately bowed to their manager. When Yuna turned around to look at them, Jimin was holding out a handkerchief towards Seolhyun, and this time she didn't bother to stop herself from laughing.

"Nah, just call me Jimin. Seriously, you're still blushing?"

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again," she grimaced while letting out a nervous chuckle. "What's this?" she said as she reluctantly took the hanky.

"It's for your drool, Kim Seolhyun. Wipe it off your mouth and chin. I'm definitely telling Chanmi that you had a big time crush on your first day of work!" she said and then laughed again together with Jimin.

"SHUT UP!" Seolhyun shouted back. So much for her first day of work.

* * *

"So, how's your first day?" Chanmi asked when she entered Seolhyun's room and found her older sister busy with her phone while lying with her body facing down on the bed.

"It's okay," she answered without looking up.

"What do you mean, okay? Stop being vague and tell me how it went!" Chanmi settled down on the side of the bed and sat cross-legged facing Seolhyun.

"Nothing much happened, really. But I had fun."

"And by fun, you mean getting star-strucked by a regular named Hyejeong?"

"ARRGGGH! Tell Yuna that when I see her tomorrow she's dead!" She turned the other way around and covered herself with a blanket.

"Come on, unnie, stop being so embarrassed about it! It's fine, to be honest. She's totally a chick. Yuna even flirts with her sometimes."

"You know her?" Seolhyun suddenly popped out from the blanket and sat upright to face her sister.

"I don't actually 'know' her. I've just seen her there a few times I was hanging out and waiting for Yuna. Now, let's plan on how you're gonna make it up to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't blend the whipped cream on her frappe, right?"

"Yeah. But why do I have to make it up to her? She didn't say anything, and besides, it was Yuna's fault!"

"Unnie! Can't you see? This is just an excuse for you to make a move, silly!"

Seolhyun looked at Chanmi and widened her eyes at her because she's being ridiculous. "I'm not crazy to do that! And I'm still new there, hello? Do you want me to lose my job not even a week into it?"

"Why not? I mean. I got super distracted with Yuna's dimples the first time she smiled at me behind the cash register that I immediately gave her my number and asked her to text me. That was her first day too!"

"That's different! You're the customer so that's not an issue. I'm the employee here!"

Chanmi wasn't listening to any of her older sister's excuses and kept talking. "I don't think she has a boyfriend. Or girlfriend." She placed a hand on her chin and raised her left brow while thinking. "I think I saw her eating some glazed donuts the last time I was there." She excitedly stood up and hit Seolhyun's arm lightly. "Make sure to give her some of that tomorrow and tell her it's on you, okay?"

"They're already teasing me enough during work, I don't wanna add up to it." Seolhyun started pushing her younger sister towards the door. "Just leave and go to sleep already!" She managed to get her out of the room and was about to shut the door but Chanmi stopped it and did a fist pump with her other hand.

"You have to do it, okay? Fighting!"

* * *

"Hey Seol, trade with me, my table 5 for your 8."

"What? Why? Yuna, table 5 is out of the path of my other tables."

"Just do it! You'll thank me later." She winked at her and grinned toothily. Seolhyun was about to ask why and what for but decided not to. She admits, Yuna's dimple is really quite distracting.

"Fine. Whatever. 8 ordered green tea frappe with hazelnut syrup as substitute, plus a slice of red velvet."

"On it!" Yuna said as she put the powder, syrup, and ice into the blender. "Don't make them wait too long!"

Seolhyun just shook her head and dug into her apron's side pocket for her pen and notepad. Halfway towards the table, she saw who was waiting and immediately recognized the girl from yesterday. It was Hyejeong. She looked back at Yuna and caught her watching and snickering after she scowled at her. She took a deep breath and went on towards the table while telling herself that she can do this.

"Hi! May I take your order?" She said with her cheeky smile that shows all of her teeth in a very charming way. Chanmi calls it the 'customer-service smile'.

Hyejeong looked up from her phone and was slightly taken aback. She's heard her voice before, but she didn't expect the girl would look this adorable when smiling. It was a totally different case when she was handing over her drink yesterday. That girl was cute (despite being a mess), but this one's next level irresistible—she just wanted to reach out and pinch her cheeks. She realized she's having a thousand thoughts running through her head again and stopped herself so she won't look like an idiot staring and placed her order.

"Oh, uhm... one mocha frappe with blended whipped cream, please," she said breezily with a smile. "You must be new here. I've been a regular for quite some time, everyone knows what my go-to drink is."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Seolhyun said while scratching her temples. "I'll always be whipped for you."

"What?" Hyejeong was surprised, not just because of what the girl said, but also because she can feel herself start flushing at the moment. This girl has only met her twice but she already threw her off too many times.

"What? No! I mean, I'll always have the whipped cream blended for you," Seolhyun was so hasty in her words you could almost think she was rapping. "Anything else?"

"That's all, thank you." The response was fast as well. Hyejeong just wanted her to leave so she can compose herself and re-organize her mind. She's not used to being flustered like this. Usually, she has a pretty good grip on situations because of her foresight (she takes pride in it), that's why she always had something prepared to handle whatever comes her way. She started listing down the thoughts that she's been having since yesterday, and they turned out to be as follows:

1\. The new barista didn't blend the whipped cream in her drink.

2\. She was about to complain, but she stopped the barista in her tracks. That's never happened before.

3\. The barista's cute.

4\. No, ditch cute. She's more than just cute and she's way too adorable after Hyejeong have seen her cheeky smile today.

5\. She has the hots for—

"Mocha frappe blended with whipped cream plus three pieces of glazed donut for Ms. Hyejeong," the barista in question interrupted her thoughts and broke her blank stare at the table, just as she realized that she's awfully attracted to the girl.

_*a little while ago*_

_"What are you doing?" Yuna grabbed both of Seolhyun's hand holding the tray of Hyejeong's order. It shook for a bit but she was able to control her balance so that nothing fell to the floor._

_"Unnie, watch it! What's wrong with you?"_

_"I only see a piece of glazed donut. You have to make it three!"_

_"What, why? Giving her one is too much already."_

_"One, three pieces stands for 'I like you'. Two, Hyejeong is like a general when it comes to food. So don't you dare try to underestimate her eating skills ever again."_

_Seolhyun knows that she would never win this battle against Yuna, so she just turned around and went back to the cold storage and took two more pieces of glazed donuts._

"I didn't order glazed donuts—," she said as she looked up and checked out the barista's nametag, "Seolhyun."

"Oh, it's on me," Seolhyun said as she finished transferring everything from the tray.

"Thanks? Uhm, but why?"

Seolhyun practiced her lines so much because Yuna made her do it, and also because she didn't want to look dumb again in front of her crush. "It's for messing up your order yesterday. I wanted to make up for it." She flashed a smile while waiting for a reply. Hyejeong will thank her and after that, she's going to ask for her number.

"You're cute." Hyejeong said with a giggle.

"What?" At this point Seolhyun is starting to blush because (1), did Hyejeong just call her cute? and (2), why did she have to be so pretty while giggling? It was too much for her gay little ass to handle and everything that she practiced had gone from her brain. The tall woman was staring at her and looked like she was about to burst into laughter. Hyejeong decided she should just end the poor girl's misery and let her get back to work.  
  
  


"I just said you're cute and I really appreciate this donut treat from you," she exhaled airily and smiled.

"Right, uhm... it's- uh, it's nothing. Just... just let me know if... if you need anything more I guess!" Seolhyun stated but she was already moving away from the table, and Hyejeong found her all the more endearing. That's another first for her. She just made someone blush profusely and stutter. She thinks Seo Yuna just got replaced as her favorite, and she chuckles at the thought of it.

* * *

When Seolhyun got back into the counters, she's still as red as a tomato and Yuna was visibly eager to ask her what happened.

"Why are you so red?" the senior asked before laughing out loud and doubling over when she got to see Seolhyun's color more closely. "So? Did you get her number?"

"No."

"What?!"

"But she called me cute."

Both Jimin and Yuna looked at each other for a second before asking her at the same time with, "Really?!" and, "Seriously?"

"Yeah." She went on placing the tray into the trayholder and glared at them when she saw their surprised faces. "What, do you both think I'm not cute?"  
  
  


"Well, no. It's just that she's never called either of us cute before," Yuna replied, "even though she says that I'm her favorite."

"Me too. I mean, among the three of us here, I'm definitely the cutest," Jimin grinned cheekily. "You're useless, by the way. You even practiced asking for her number and for what?" she said with a smirk.

"It's just her second day, give her a break," Yuna said before strutting off to her other tables.

Jimin chuckled and said, "You better make a move soon, or else I'll make one for you." She winked at Seolhyun before going back to the inner station, and for some reason it felt like it was half a threat and half a challenge for her.

* * *

It's been 2 weeks since Hyejeong called her cute, and Seolhyun still haven't got her crush's number. Chanmi and Yuna have been nagging her about it, too, but she always chickens out every time an opportunity to do so presents itself to her.

"You know she likes you too, right? She even said I'm not her favorite anymore. Hmph!" Yuna whined at her while she's on the register organizing cash notes. Seolhyun was pretty bummed as well, but she can't seem to stop blushing whenever she's around Hyejeong. She goes for the excuse that she's been using for a week now.

"Timing is a bitch," she replied nonchalantly.

"No, it isn't. You just stop functioning properly once your face starts reddening and so you run away. Every. Single. Time." Jimin snorted.

"No, I!!! Well... you're right about that," Seolhyun sighed and slumped back at their stool on the counter.

"I told you that if you don't make a move, I'm making one for you," the manager said before heading into the restrooom.

"Well, good luck with that!" Yuna beamed with a smile and tapped Seolhyun on the shoulder when she passed by her.

"What is she going to do?"

"I don't know, but you should know that Jimin never does anything less than the best."

* * *

Two days after, when Seolhyun was about to enter the cafe, she saw a blackboard sign by the entrance with the words: "Special promo for today! If your surname is Shin, get a free drink for every to-go order of a glazed donut! Just present a calling card to the cashier to claim!" She shrugged after reading it and went inside to change into her uniform at the staff room.

"Seolhyun, I want you to man the cashier today. You've read the special promo we have, right?" Jimin ordered after she finished getting changed and entered their work stations.

"Sure. But why Shin, though? It's not like we're Shin cafe or something."

"It's her surname and she's the manager, so she's free to decide. Duh," Yuna retorted and then giggled to herself.

"Right, whatever. Works for me, then. At least I won't be moving around the tables today."

* * *

"Hi, I'd like to avail your promo for today?"

"Yes, sure! May I ask for your calling card?" Seolhyun said politely.

"Here. I'd like to have a strawberry frappe, please," the girl said while giving out her card.

"Okay. One glazed donut and one strawberry frappe for Miss Shin Ryujin?" she read the name from the card and confirmed it with the customer. "That would be 1,400 won." She proceeded to write the name and the drink on a cup before taking the payment.

"Thanks," Ryujin replied and then proceeded to the claim counter.

*****

"Hello, welcome to FNC Cafe! What's your order, Ma'am?"

"Uh, I'm here for the glazed donut promo," she said as she extended her hand with her calling card.

"Great! What would you like your free drink to be, Miss Shin Mina?"

"Make me an iced English Breakfast tea."

"Right, so one glazed donut and one iced English Breakfast tea for Miss Mina? That's 1,400 won, please," Seolhyun said as she prepared the girls' cup and took the payment from her. "Here's your change," she smiled as she gave it to the customer.

*****

"Good morning! May I take your order?"

"Yes, I want one glazed donut and dark mocha frappe with soy milk in it. Here's my card for the promo," the customer grinned while placing her order.

"Well, that was quick, Miss... Shin Yuna," Seolhyun said as she read with a smile. "Just to confirm, your order is one glazed donut and dark mocha frappe with soy milk, right? That will be 1,400 won."

She paid and went on to the claim counter.

*****

Seolhyun kept taking orders behind the cash register, but she didn't think there'd be many customers availing today's promo. Shin wasn't exactly the most common Korean surname out there; her surname Kim would actually have done better in getting more customers, but then Jimin is THE manager and if she's that fond of her surname, who is she to question her marketing abilities, right? Just as she was organizing the cash notes, Hyejeong appeared at the cafe doorway. She hurriedly finished fiddling around with the money to save a few seconds of preparing herself to not panic once she gets to talk to her crush again. She smiled her cheeky smile once the girl was right in front of her behind the counter.

"Hey," Hyejeong greeted her with a smile so bright, she almost dropped her jaw again. Almost.

"Hi," she replied. "You came a little bit later today than you usually do."

"Yeah, it's my day off. And to think you'd be having a promo, too!"

"It was Jimin's idea. I guess you could say she loves her name that much." Seolhyun's brain caught up with her and then the realization hit her. "Wait, your surname's Shin, too?!" With this, she glanced behind her shoulder and saw Jimin wink at her, with Yuna beside her, grinning. She looked back at Hyejeong once she heard the girl giggling.

"Why are you so surprised?" Hyejeong said while digging for her card in her wallet. "Shin is a pretty common surname, you know."

"You didn't look like a Shin to me."

"What do I look like, then?"

"You looked like a Kim to me," she replied. Seolhyun has no idea where this sudden burst of confidence is coming from, but she hopes she doesn't blow it and make it to the end. Fingers crossed.

"Why Kim?"

"It's my surname. I think it fits you very well," she said calmly. She even managed to throw a wink once Hyejeong looked up after finally getting her card.

Two mouths behind them have already formed o's, and they're not sure if the Seolhyun they're watching at the counter is the Kim Seolhyun they actually know. Internally, Seolhyun was surprised with herself too, but she's more surprised because she just saw Hyejeong's eyes literally turn a shade darker; and if she's going to be honest, her brain just short-circuited at the moment and she doesn't know what to do next. She's currently a living embodiment of the no thoughts, head empty meme. She shivered when she heard a slapping sound and the next thing she knows is Hyejeong's face is coming closer with hers.

It was Hyejeong's card that slapped at the counter and she was moving forward towards Seolhyun, while sliding her card through the marble top into the other girl's hand. She moved her head and stopped just right beside Seolhyun's face so that her mouth is directly in her ear, and in a husky voice she whispered, "You already know what I want. If you don't text me before lunch time today you're never seeing me in this cafe again." With this, Seolhyun felt goosebumps and she shivered for the second time.

Hyejeong moved her head so that she's once again face to face with Seolhyun, but just two inches apart from her. She looked at her directly in the eye, smiled goofily, and then leaned back and laughed. She dropped 1,500 won on the counter and said, "Keep the change," before walking towards the claim counter. In her mind, Hyejeong patted herself on the back.

Seolhyun was frozen for 10 seconds before Yuna tapped lightly on her shoulder and brought her back to her senses.

"Hey. You okay? What happened there?"  
  
  


There was no reply. She just pocketed the card in her hand and proceeded to write Hyejeong and mocha frappe blended with whipped cream on a cup. She immediately placed it into Yuna's hands and rushed to the restroom.

* * *

When she was finally able to cool down herself and got out of the washroom, Hyejeong wasn't there anymore. She sighed loudly and slumped down on their counter waiting stool; her face still felt like it was burning, even though she washed up at least three times in the bathroom already.

"You're welcome, by the way." Jimin stood from across her and leaned back against the counter with her arms crossed, smirking. "What exactly happened, huh? You owe me the details."

"Yeah, you looked like you were about to explode when I asked you the first time," Yuna said as she sat beside her with both of her hands on her chin, her elbows resting on the counter top like she's waiting for her mom's bedtime story. She was smiling from ear-to-ear as well.

"She just whispered to me her order," Seolhyun replied while staring blankly ahead into nothing.

"And?" Jimin asked with one of her eye brows raising.

"She said that if I don't text her before lunch time today I'm never seeing her in this cafe again," she said in a rush, exhaling deeply afterwards, and chose not to mention the underlying innuendos with Hyejeong's order. She's not gonna dig her own grave by telling them she got turned on. During work.

"Then what exactly are you waiting for? Text her already! Unless, you already did that in the washroom?" Yuna asked excitedly. She had grabbed unto Seolhyun's arm in her eagerness.

"I... don't know what to say?" Seolhyun looked like she's still on a daze after what happened.

"God, you're really something else," Jimin said while she rubbed her face with her hands. "Just tell her something and maybe ask her out on a date. I already did half of the work for you, please."

"A date? Don't you think that's way too fast?"

"I heard it was her day off today. Just go grab the opportunity, dumbass," Yuna said and then she pinched her cheek lightly.

"Oww! That hurt!"

"I'd let you go five minutes earlier than your schedule if you manage to get her to say yes," Jimin grinned and winked at Seolhyun once again.

"Wait, really?"

"I'm just tired of the two of you flirting but getting nowhere."

* * *

_S: Hey 😊 [11:26 am]_

_H: Who's this please? [11:30 am]_

_S: It's me. 😏 Seol. [11:30 am]_

_H: Oh, thank God. 😂 Thought I should give you a little push. I was scared for a bit that I'd actually have to stop going to your cafe. [11:32 am]_

_S: You did get me flustered earlier. 😅 [11:33 am]_

_H: I'm sorry! I just found your pick up line on me with your surname hot. You're usually shy around me, you know? [11:35 am]_

Seolhyun found herself blushing out of embarrassment once again, and she didn't know what to say to that. As her fingers kept going in circles hovering around her keyboard, another text came in.

_H: Is it your break? Won't you get in trouble for texting? [11:37 am]_

She decided to just go with it, since Jimin also said she'd let her get off work earlier. She didn't even think of the possibility that Hyejeong could say no.

_S: No, it's fine. Go out with me tonight? [11:37 am]_

_H: Are you asking me out on a date? [11:38 am]_

_S: Uh, yes? [11:38 am]_

_H: What if I don't want to? [11:39 AM]_

Seolhyun shut her eyes closed and mentally scolded herself for not considering what to do if Hyejeong says no. She stood up and started pacing around trying to think of a witty comeback.

_H: I'm just kidding. 😂 What time do you get off work? [11:41 am]_

_S: You like teasing me, don't you? 😅 I'll be out by 5. 😊 [11:41 am]_

_H: Okay. I'll come pick you up at 5. 😘_

* * *

A quarter before five, Seolhyun was cleaning up blenders when her younger sister came into the cafe.

"Looks like someone's got a date tonight~," Chanmi sang as she leaned over the counter, grinning and looking at her unnie teasingly.

Seolhyun narrowed her eyes at her, and then scowled at Yuna, shouting, "I hate you, Seo Yuna!"

Yuna just laughed without looking because she was counting cash at the register.

"No, you don't, because she got you in here and you wouldn't have met Hyejeong if you worked somewhere else," Chanmi snapped back.

"Whatever. Why are you even here? You're so nosy."

"Because I have to make sure that you're safe with Hyejeong and I need to give her the sister talk."

"Shut up, I'm not a baby! Stop acting like you're older than me."

"I got a girlfriend first before you, so I'm more experienced," Chanmi said while heading towards Yuna. "Hey, babe."

Seolhyun made a face at her sister, and she went back to cleaning up at the sink. Jimin was silently watching the sisters from the inner station, and she snorted with Chanmi's last remark because it really looked as if she was the older one between them. It was ten more minutes before 5 but she saw Hyejeong already waiting on a table near the cafe entrance. She approached Seolhyun.

"Your sister handled your ass," Jimin commented. She was smiling widely before saying, "Hyejeong's already waiting outside."

Seolhyun shoot a glance outside and there she was, sitting with her head looking intently at her phone. She smiled back at her manager, because she was really thankful for all her help so far.

"I still have 5 minutes to go."

"I'm saying this as a friend and as your manager. Go get your girl."

Upon hearing this, Seolhyun quickly dropped the cups she was cleaning and dried her hands before rushing to the staff room to get changed. Jimin shook her head and chuckled before picking up on what Seolhyun left. She was genuinely happy for her.

* * *

Hyejeong turned her head towards the cafe doorway upon hearing it open and saw Seolhyun coming towards her.

"Hey, you're early."

"It's my day off, remember?" she said with a smile. "What about you? It's not yet even 5."

"Before I texted you Jimin said she'd let me off early if I get you to say yes tonight."

"Really? I should thank her then. Come on, I'll bring you to my other favorite cafe before discovering yours," Hyejeong said as she took Seolhyun's hand and started walking.

"Huh, bringing me to your 'ex' cafe on our first date? So who's this ex fave of yours?"

"No, I just wanna see your face after trying their lemon special. It's called Happy Lemon Plus," Hyejeong said with a grin and pinched Seolhyun's cheek.

Seolhyun grabbed Hyejeong's hand and pulled it away from her face. She sneakily tiptoed and placed a soft and quick kiss on Hyejeong's cheek instead.

Little did she know that her younger sister captured that moment with her phone behind the glass inside the cafe.


End file.
